


Uncomfortable

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Series: Uncomfortable [1]
Category: Henry Cavill (Actor)
Genre: Acting, F/M, Sex, male harrasment, script writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: She is a scriptwriter and had Henry Cavill in mind for a character she’s written. She never actually imagined meeting the man himself, let alone him saying yes to her casting suggestion.
Relationships: Co workers - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, lovers - Relationship
Series: Uncomfortable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Written in third person. Y/N – your name. L/N – last name. 
> 
> A/N: Hey, Cavalry! I’m not really a henry cavil fan, I’m only familiar with him in superman and stardust but your posts have inspired to write this. Hopefully, I did your king justice.
> 
> Warnings: unwanted male attention (not from henry)

He saw her from the corner of his blue eyes noticing how uncomfortable she looked. He tried not to let himself be distracted from the conversation he was having with his assistant.  
But he could see it, see the woman trying to ignore a man. The man was trying to talk to her; asking for her name, mimicking the awkward reactions she was giving him.   
He watched as the woman didn’t remove her earphones as she tried to keep her focus on her notebook. He noticed her biting down on her lower lip, her eyes focus on the plain pages in her lap. The man trying to lean close to her, trying to put his hand on her knee.  
Watching as she shifted her handbag over her lap, holding the straps of her handbag close to her body.  
He couldn’t remember when he stopped paying attention to his assistant; he held his index finger to her to indicate just a moment. He couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Babe?” He called out as he stepped close to her.  
She didn’t look up; she knew it wouldn’t be for her. She didn’t look at the male who sat down next to her.  
“Babe?”   
She uncomfortable looked up at the male who just sat down next to her.  
“Babe?” He smiled at her.  
She seemed confused as they made eye contact.  
“I’m sorry for being late. The traffic was hell. Did you get my text?” He said to her.  
She removed her earbuds as she started to take the hint; this man was trying to save her from an uncomfortable situation “Your text? I’m so sorry. My phone died before I got here.”  
The creep looked at the male who had just sat down; he couldn’t believe his chances were blown.  
He moved his gaze to the creep; he leaned close in to her “Are you okay?” he whispered.  
“Thank you so much” she whispered to the blue-eyed man. She didn’t pull her focus away from him, keeping her eyes locked onto his.  
He carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she cuddled close to him.  
The creep had finally got the hint, grabbing his briefcase, and leaving the reception of the office.  
She started to shift herself away from the man who had just saved her. He moved his arm away from her.  
“Henry” He introduced himself to her.  
“Y/N” She smiled “I really appreciate your help” she sighed “He followed me into here” she moved her gaze to her notebook as she shut it.  
“Y/N, your good to go in now.” Mentioned the receptionist as she stood up from her desk.  
Y/N picked up her handbag; she smiled at Henry than followed the receptionist down the hall and into an office.  
Henry was glad he could help a woman in an uncomfortable situation, but he was also surprised that she hadn’t realised who he was, maybe she had but wasn’t going to let Henry Cavill’s fame take over the situation?  
\- - -  
A few moments later, the office door opens.  
She turns her attention to the doorway; she watches as Henry and his assistant walk through the door.  
“Ah, Mr Cavill” Sean stood up and stepped towards the celebrity, they shook hands. “Henry Cavill, this is Y/N L/N. The one who wrote the story. It was actually her idea to cast you as the male lead.”  
She stood up “Lovely to meet you, Mr Cavill” she reached out her hand. She chose not to mention that he had saved her before the meeting.  
Henry couldn’t believe it, the woman he had saved was the writer of the film he was auditioning for. She knew who he was but wasn’t throwing herself at him like he was used to having people to.  
“Lovely to meet you, Y/N” He shook her hand.  
She sat back down; Sean indicated for Henry to sit. He sat down next to Y/N, his assistant stood behind Henry. Sean sat back down in his seat.  
“Y/N was just explaining to met why she had you in mind.”  
Henry turned his attention to her. She looked at him.  
“Honestly? Like I said, Sean” She looked at the director “I’m not a fan of yours” she looked at Henry.  
More surprises. He thought “Than why think of me?”  
“Well, I heard you love gaming. I know this isn’t wow or probably anything else you play but I thought you’d be perfect for the king of the realm. Why not have someone who loves gaming in this film rather than someone who think’s it’s dumb childish and see this as just another job”  
She has a point. He thought.  
“I wanted to see if you’d be interested before we put a call out for this role.” She paused “Have you read the script?”  
“Absolutely and I loved it” Henry beamed.  
She couldn’t hide the proud smile she had, she loved when people liked her ideas.   
“Great” Sean interrupted.  
She turned her attention to her phone as it gave a new message notification “Oh and Mr Cavill.” She tapped on her phone screen “There’s no intense training” she looked up at him “This isn’t superman, so you don’t have to go big or go big.”  
Henry let a small laugh slip through his lips “That’s good to know.”  
She looked at Sean “You’ll obviously work everything out with Mr Cavill. Let me know when you need me again” She rose form her seat “Nice to meet you, Mr Cavill.”  
“Likewise, Y/N.”   
She waved bye to Sean before leaving the office.  
Henry was stunned. He couldn’t remember the last time someone treated him like he wasn’t a machine. He saved her but she thought of him; Henry was impressed.  
He had read the script, he loved it not just as an actor but also as a gamer. The script looked like it had been written by a person who knew their stuff.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is a scriptwriter and had Henry Cavill in mind for a character she’s written. She never actually imagined meeting the man himself, let alone him saying yes to her casting suggestion. During the table read, she tries not to obsess over a man she never thought was her type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in third person. Y/N – your name. L/N – last name.

Henry watched as she walked past him. He hadn’t stopped thinking off her since their first meeting.  
This was the first table read and everyone needed was here.  
She found her name placement next to Sean’s. This was her first table read and she was excited. She sat down next to Sean, she placed her script on the table and put her phone on silent before taking a quick photo of the front of the script.  
She opened her public Instagram account and captioned the image with   
Table read for Realm of Kings. So excited!!   
She posted the image.  
“Y/N is going to read, and we’ll hear what you got” Sean began as everyone started to take their places “Ready?” he looked at her.  
She nodded at him; she flipped open her script. “INT, Bedroom – night. Kal 15 stares at his computer as it goes blank.” She looked up at the kid playing Kal.  
“What the hell!? Not now! Ah!”  
“Kat wants to smash his computer but know that that would make things worse. He had an idea.” She spoke the action line.  
\- - -  
“King Kraken, leader of the Sparks Realm. Sits at the head of the table. He senses trouble” She looked up at Henry, she notices him looking at his script.  
“Jonar, the air is no longer right. We must fight.” Henry says.  
“King Kraken stands up, his hand ready to grab his sword” she kept her eyes on Henry, she knew the script too well, she didn’t even need to look at it.  
“What?” Henry keeps his focus on his script.  
“King Kraken pauses” she spoke.  
“What is this?” Henry says.  
“Henry, can we try with a little more confusion.” Interrupted Sean as he suggested an idea.  
She looked at Sean “Actually that sound’s fine. I didn’t think King Kraken needs to sound too confused. His supposed to be unexpecting the unknown and with this line in context. He knows something has changed but can’t quite figure it out.”  
Sean looks at Y/N. He thinks for a moment.  
“I thought the same as Y/N. In this moment, it’d be out of character for King Kraken to sound confused. I was thinking he’d just go into the situation blind.”  
Sean and Y/N look at Henry.  
“I’ll sit on it.” Sean thought out loud. He was supposed to be the director, he was supposed to have his order followed “Carry on.”  
\- - -  
“You guys were fantastic. Once they start dress rehearsals, you’ll be great” She spoke to the young kids of the cast.  
“Thank, Y/N.” Spoke Evan, the kid playing Kal. He couldn’t believe he was playing the human version of Kal and that Evan got to have Henry Cavill play the gaming version of Kal.   
“Cya,Y/N” said the young cast members as they started to walk out of the room.  
She waved bye to them. She turned her attention to Sean, he was talking to the producer of the film.  
“Excuse me?”  
She recognised that voice “Ah, Superman” she looked at Henry.  
“What? No more Mr Cavill?”  
She kept her fangirl reference to herself as she shrugged a little “What can I help you with, Mr Cavill.”  
He smirked a little “I was wanting your opinion on scene 10 for King Kraken.”  
“Sure, but Sean should really be answering this.”  
“It’s more of a curiosity of writer than director. But when King Kraken says love is nothing. This destruction brought more pain than love. What does he mean?”  
She picked up her handbag “In the moment, King Kraken is thinking of all the times love failed him. His a king without a queen. Love has always been his weakness and it’s always caused destruction.”  
Henry was impressed by the answer “In the big scheme of things, what exactly has love ruined for King Kraken?”  
She tried to remember her notes for her character “Well” she paused as she thought for a moment “Before the story, King Kraken had a family but like I said love is his weakness. He chose to put love first, stopped whenever they said to. The enemy used that against him. You know, the cliche kill the loved ones and make the character have a reason to keep going.”  
Henry nodded slightly “Is this because of Kal?”  
She nodded “Yes.” She watched as Henry’s assistant whispered something to him. Henry nodded to his assistant than turned his attention to Y/N “That’s why Kal says this game is the only thing I can ever love because I know it’ll never hurt me.”  
“Oh” Henry was taken back by that answer. He had realised this was hitting a little close to home for him. Growing up, Henry was obsessed with video games but was always shamed for it; it wasn’t until he became famous that people stopped shaming him for gaming and he started to open up to the public about his hobby. He knew what it was like to be Kal and in a sense King Kraken.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is a scriptwriter and had Henry Cavill in mind for a character she’s written. She never actually imagined meeting the man himself, let alone him saying yes to her casting suggestion. During character fitting’s, Henry starts to realise his falling for a woman who doesn’t seem interested in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in third person. Y/N – your name.

She snapped a photo of the items the costume has found, she opened her public Instagram account and captioned the photo   
Fittings for the cast!   
They hadn’t revealed who the cast was just yet, but the media knew some details while fans were quite clever on working out who may be cast in the film.   
Y/N couldn’t believe the items the costume department had found. She was in awe with all the props and odd items for the in-game characters neatly displayed on makeshift tables around the room. The costumes hung up on display.  
“Y/N”   
She heard her name, she looked up and saw Henry standing next to her “Mr Cavill.”  
“Please, call me Henry.”  
“Alright, call me Henry” She held back her smirk.  
Henry rolled his eyes with the cheesy response she gave. He didn’t know much about her but wanted to know more. He wanted to know why she wanted him, he wanted her to be interested in him without force, he wanted her to share what she knew about gaming, he wanted her to share everything about herself with him.  
She couldn’t help but be clever with the way she interacted with the Henry Cavill, with the rest of the cast and heads of department for the film she knew how to interact. She was relaxed and casual but with Henry, she wanted to keep professional. She hadn’t told anyone about their first introduction to eachother; maybe she was ashamed of being put in an uncomfortable position and having a man having to save her or maybe she wanted to know what the deal was with him before doing something she may regret.  
“Y/N?”   
Her thoughts were interrupted with Carey, the hairstylist for the film called her over. She didn’t bother saying excuse me to Henry as she walked towards Carey.  
“These are the ideas we have for Kal” Carey began showing images.  
“Kal is just a typical teenager, so I think any of those would work for him. Evan should be here shortly, and you’ll be able to find something that everyone’s happy with.” She smiled.  
Carey nodded “These are the ones I had in mind for King Kraken, something bald with patterns etched into the scalp.” Carey held out the images for Y/N to see.  
She looked at the images than up at Henry, she bite her lower lip slightly as she thought before returning her gaze to the images “I think you could work with these two” she pointed to one image of the patterns etched into the head and one with hair in a odd style “I think maybe use curls to create the shape and make it look like they are supposed to be out of place but in place, if that makes sense?”  
Carey seemed slightly confused.  
“Mr Cavill” Y/N called over Henry.  
He walked over to the two.  
“Do you mind just sitting” Y/N said.  
Henry took a sit in front of Carey and Y/N.   
Carey watched Y/N.  
“I’m so glad your hair is curly today” Y/N mentioned as she carefully placed her hands-on Henry’s hair “Carey, you’ve got those patterns” she used her fingers to carefully trace an imaginary outline in Henry’s hair.  
Carey nodded slightly. “What do you think, Henry?”   
Henry was focused on Y/N touching his hair; she hadn’t asked permission, maybe this was her payback for him not asking permission to putting his arm around her when they first meet.   
“Mr Cavill?”   
Henry snapped back to reality as Y/N called him Mr Cavill. “Can I see the pictures?” he asked Carey.  
Carey showed Henry the images.  
Henry looked up at the mirror seeing Y/N gently and carefully holding his curls in the way she imaged “It could actually work”   
She moved her hands away “I’ll let Carey work magic” she looked at Henry’s reflection in the mirror. She may not of been a fan of Henry Cavill, but she had seen enough images online to realise how attractive he looked with curly hair.   
Y/N began to interact with other members of the cast as they started to arrive. 

\- - -  
“Y/N, you have the schedule for the shooting dates?” Sean asked as the two of them began to talk about the film.  
She nodded “Edith sent to be when she gave me the details for today. I’ll be there” she smiled. “I’m quite excited for Realm of Kings to start filming.” This was her first major feature film before this she had worked on short film sets which she had written scripts for.  
“Sean” Called out Kaz, the head of costume beckoned for the director to come over.  
“Excuse me,Y/N” He excused himself.  
She was left standing alone in the room. She watched as everyone was interacting with eachother. She pulled her phone out of her handbag and took a quick photo of everyone in the room, this one wasn’t going to be uploaded; at least not yet.  
“Were you just taking a photo of me?” Henry joked as he noticed what she was doing while placing the pants of his costume on the table.  
“Now, why would I do that call me Henry?”   
Henry looked down at the pants on the table, the only major clothing item of his costume. She sneakily took a photo of Henry looking at his costume; she liked the way the light came through the window and made him look quite soft.  
“Are you okay?” She asked him as she lowered her phone.  
Henry nodded than looked up at her “Has that creep come back to bother you?”  
She shook her head “You scared him off, which I honestly appreciate.” She gave him a genuine smile.   
Henry wanted to say more but didn’t know what to say; no, he knew what to say but didn’t know how he could find his words in a room full of people.   
“So, your keeping the curls for King Kraken. Huh?” She tried to add something to the conversation. Maybe to just hear his voice for moments longer or maybe just stare at him without making it awkward.  
“Yeah, Sean and Carey agreed on your idea. So, I’m keeping the curls.” Henry positively mentioned, he liked seeing the proud smile she had “It’ll actually be a change. Not many of my characters have a full head of hair.”  
“Superman and Stardust had hair” she spoke her thoughts.  
“You’ve seen stardust?” He was surprised.  
She nodded “I actually recently found out you starred in it” she lowered her head in embarrassment “No pun intended.” She looked up at him noticing his slight smile at her unintentional pun.   
“Thank you everyone for today” Sean called out “Everyone’s looking great”  
\- - -  
She leaned back on the lounge in the hotel apartment. She logged onto her private Instagram, she searched Henry Cavill’s name, she clicked on his profile and clicked on the message button.  
She began to type  
Hey, Call Me Henry, turns out I did take a photo of you today. Hope you don’t mind.  
She pressed send than added the photo she took of henry to the message. She wouldn’t be surprised if it didn’t go to his main inbox of Instagram, she would be more surprised if he replied.  
She placed her phone on the coffee table as she tried to relax while watching tv.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is a scriptwriter and had Henry Cavill in mind for a character she’s written. She never actually imagined meeting the man himself, let alone him saying yes to her casting suggestion. It’s two days before filming starts and she is allowing herself to be relaxed about Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in third person. Y/N – your name. Y/N/I – your Instagram. Y/NWriter – your name writer. (public Instagram)

She couldn’t remember what time she had fallen asleep on the lounge, but her neck ached, she reached for her phone. She saw the screen of her phone filled with Instagram notifications.  
Half awake she tried to make sense of the notifications as she logged into Instagram. Her private account had been tagged in a post.  
She blinked hard several times as she clicked on the tagged post. Her jaw dropped when she realised.  
Henry Cavill had shared the phone she had sent him on his account and tagged her private account.  
She looked at the caption he had added.   
They call this, Call Me Henry.   
@y/n/i  
“Cavill!? What have you done!?” She went back to her notifications seeing follow requests from countless account. She tried to decline as many as possible. She began getting frustrated at the endless requests. She went up to her Instagram inbox and found the message she had sent Henry.  
Mr Cavill, can you please tag my public account instead. Please?   
@y/nwriter  
She noticed he had seen the message, she went back to her notifications to clear out her follow requests. Y/N kept this account private for a reason, she wanted to keep a sense of herself to herself.  
Her eyes flicked to the top of her phone screen as a new Instagram notification came through Henry Cavill tagged @y/nwriter in a post. She smiled a little “Thank you” she said to herself.  
She assumed Henry meant not harm when he tagged her in the post. She clicked on the Instagram notification and watched as it switched her Instagram account to her public one. She clicked on the tagged post and began to read through the comments of Henry’s new post.   
She chewed on her bottom lip as she saw one comment Did anyone else see that change of @ ? . She read another one His in King of Realms!? . Some were positive while others made her feel a sting of pain; y/n tried not to take those sting of pain comments too heart, she wasn’t in a relationship with Henry and didn’t plan on it, but those ones made it feel like her privacy was being invaded.  
Y/N used her public account to comment on Henry’s post. Man, that photographer did a good job at capturing your good side. She added a smiling with sunglasses emoji to her comment before pressing send.  
Seconds later, Henry replied to her comment. Maybe you should take more. With an emoji of a crown and octopus.  
Y/N laughed at his response.   
She placed her phone back down on the coffee table as it started to blow up with Instagram notifications. She wondered into the bedroom and began searching through her suitcase for something to wear for the day.   
\- - -  
Today was everyone’s day off before they start filming in two days’ time.   
Y/N didn’t want to spend her free time in a hotel apartment in an area that she wasn’t familiar with. She grabbed her handbag, hotel keys and phone before walking out of the apartment.  
She walked towards the elevator and pressed the down button. She stared at the silver closed doors; she let her mind wonder.   
Was she falling for him? Was she wanting to start something she’d regret? Why couldn’t she let herself doing something dumb?  
Her phone was on silent, but she knew that her phone was still blowing up with notifications. She wondered what Henry had started, why did he start it? Did he want something in return?  
Did he want to be her prince charming? Did he always want her to be a damsel in distress?  
Her thoughts were knocked away with she heard the ding of the elevator; forcing herself to realise the doors had open.  
“Call me Henry” She humorously spoke as she stepped into the elevator.   
Henry shook his head lightly; His assistant didn’t understand the banter.  
Y/N looked at the buttons noticing the ground one had been pressed. She leant against the elevator wall “Thanks for changing the at on Instagram.” She mentioned.  
“Welcome” Henry remained curious on the woman he barely knew. “What’s your plans for today?”  
Y/N shrugged “Probably just wonder around until I realise, I’m lost” she whimsically stated “yours?”  
“Might do the same, maybe we could get lost together?” Henry suggested.  
“I’d like that” Y/N smiled.  
The elevator reached ground level and all three stepped out.   
\- - -  
The three of them spent the day wondering around the area while his assistant had to keep searching online where the three of them were each time, they thought they had gotten lost. They started to make their way back to the hotel with the help of his assistant guiding them back.  
Y/N and Henry had spent the time bonding over games. Henry learnt that she was an avid gamer like him, she even played the same games as him even playing against him in world of warcraft. Now he understood how good her gaming lingo was in the script.   
“Ah, here we are” Henry sounded as if was the one that had lead the way back to the hotel.  
Y/N rolled her eyes.  
The three of them walked up the elevator. His assistant pressed the up button as they waited.  
The elevator dinged open; the three of them stepped inside.  
Y/N’s thoughts around Henry had shifted, she could imagine being friend’s with him. She still wanted to keep up the professional façade towards him while also keeping him at arm’s length. She pressed her floor level while his assistant pressed Henry’s floor level.   
Henry noticed that Y/N would get off first.   
“Thanks for today, it was nice having some company while I got lost” She looked up at Henry and his assistant.  
“Anytime” Henry beamed.   
She looked up at the numbers as they ticked over with each passing floor. She straightened her position as it stopped at her floor.  
“I’ll see you around” She bid goodbye as she stepped out of the elevator.  
“I’m just going to walk Y/N to her room.” He whispered to his assistant before stopping the elevator doors from closing. “Y/N”  
She stopped a few steps away from the elevator; she seemed curious “You don’t need to protect me” she looked at him as he stepped closer to her.  
“I know”   
The two of them silently walked to her apartment.   
She searched her handbag for the hotel key, she used it to open her door.   
Before she had a chance to step through it; Henry had pressed her up against the opened door. His lips pressed against her’s.   
She allowed herself to lose herself in the kiss; letting Henry wrap his arms around her waist. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth, she allowed herself to let her tongue move around his.   
Y/N pressed her hands up against Henry’s chest. He took that a cue, he rested his forehead against her’s.  
“Sorry” he breathed.  
She lowered her gaze slightly “How about I close the door first?” she moved her gaze up to his face.  
Henry stepped back to allow Y/N to close the apartment door; he kept his arms around her waist.  
She dropped her handbag by her feet “Are you sure you want to do whatever is about to happen next?” she dropped her hotel key on her bag.  
“Only if you are.”   
She sighed “Well the kiss was nice” she pushed his arms away from her body “But let’s not.”   
Henry nodded slightly “Right” he tried not to take offense “I’ll, uh. See you tomorrow.” He placed his hand on the door handle.  
She let Henry walk out the door; she closed the apartment door and leaned her head against the door. Y/N wanted to let herself make a regret with Henry but something inside of her stopped her.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is a scriptwriter and had Henry Cavill in mind for a character she’s written. She never actually imagined meeting the man himself, let alone him saying yes to her casting suggestion. She was starting to regret not going further with Henry yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in third person. Y/N – your name. 
> 
> Personal A/N: Most of this is inspired by myself and the internal struggle I have with allowing myself to be romantic with someone I’m interested in.

She couldn’t believe what she did yesterday. She had a chance to do something physical with the sweetest guy on earth and she blew it. She had spent the night kicking herself with disappointment.   
What was she doing? She didn’t want to fall for Henry, but she was. What was she doing? She wanted to be his friend not his lover. What was she doing? He was working for her, this was a work relationship; she didn’t want it to go further. Maybe she did.  
She listened to her alarm go off; she looked at her phone. 5am. That was her cue to go for her daily morning run, she prayed she didn’t see Henry today, but she didn’t want to stay in the hotel room for the final day off.  
She changed out of her pj’s and into her running clothes, she pulled her sneakers out from the bottom of her suitcase and put them on.  
She grabbed her arm band from her suitcase, shoved her phone in and put in her earphones. She grabbed the hotel key, squeezing it into the arm band before making her way out to the elevator.  
She pressed the down button before shuffling through her Spotify for her workout playlist. She looked up as the elevator doors opened, she stepped inside. She was thankful that Henry wasn’t up or at least not in the elevator. She needed to understand what her own mind was doing.  
She hit the ground button, letting the music from Spotify fill her ears. She watched as the elevator numbers dropped down each floor, she inhaled and exhaled as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor.  
She walked out of the hotel and began running down the footpath letting herself get lost in the sun rising.   
# # #  
She pressed the up button of the elevator, beads of sweat dripping down her body. She was worn out, but it was needed.   
The run may not have helped her clear her head, but it did at least her wake up her.  
She stepped inside when the doors of the elevator opened. She pressed her floor button, she leaned on the back wall of the elevator; her music still playing as she allowed herself to catch her breath.   
She hadn’t realised her eyes had closed when she felt the elevator stop. She jolted her eyes open by the time the elevator doors had opened, she almost stepped out when she realised Henry Cavill stepping in.   
She looked at the floor number on the inside of the elevator; floor 4. It was the gym level.  
Henry had a towel wrapped over his shoulders. Wearing a singlet and a pair of shorts with his sneakers on.  
She lowered her gaze to the floor of the elevator trying to let the music in her earphones distract her.  
“Morning, Y/N.” Henry tried to catch her attention.  
She knew she couldn’t ignore him “Henry.”  
“What happened to Mr Cavill or Call Me Henry?” He was noticing something had changed. He had gotten used to her quips.  
She shrugged a little.   
Henry pressed his floor level just before the elevator doors closed. He leaned against the side wall of the elevator.  
“About yesterday…”  
She shook her head “It’s fine.”  
There it was again. Henry was noticing. The girl that was playful with him had switched; he felt like yesterday had ruined their flow of what they were trying to be.   
Henry went to speak again but the elevator doors had opened; she didn’t say anything to him as she stepped out. He watched her, Henry felt heartbroken.   
# # #  
She leaned her head against the shower wall letting the water from the shower head splash over her body.   
What was she doing?   
“AHH!!” She screamed. She screamed out in frustration. She screamed out in annoyance. She was screwing things up before they even had a chance to beginning. “It shouldn’t be this friggin hard!” She screamed out “What are you doing!?” She cried in disbelief. “He kissed you. He made the first move.” She placed the palms of her hands on the tiles of the shower wall.   
She wanted to punch the walls, she wanted to claw at the walls. She wanted to do something but knew the tiles would do more damage to her than she would do it.   
# # #   
She picked up her phone. She stared at the blank screen of the phone. She wanted to message him, she wanted to interact with him, but she wasn’t sure what to say or do.  
Should she apologise for her change of mood this morning? Should she see if Henry wants to get lost together again? Should she see if Henry wants to continue what they started yesterday?  
She tapped her phone causing it to light up. She opened her private Instagram and searched Henry’s name. She hadn’t followed him on her private account, she wanted to keep her private life separate from her work life.  
He hadn’t posted any updates since yesterday when he shared her photo.   
She clicked on the photo he reshared of her’s and began to read the comments. She scrolled through a lot of comments that were in languages that she didn’t know, she scrolled through comments that talked about his curls, she scrolled through the comments that talked about wanting to be with him. She saw a few comments mention Realm of Kings and smiled as she read those, she was knew who those fans were. She had meet them once or twice, they had followed her before this film.   
She tapped out of Henry’s post and stared at his Instagram page. She struggled, normally she was fine with talking to people. She struggled, normally she wasn’t this shy with someone she was falling for. She struggled, this one was different.   
He is famous. He is loved. He is someone.  
She is trying to be famous but anonymous at the same time. She struggled with love. She is…  
She clicked on the message button, she stared at the photo that she had sent him.   
Henry did look gorgeous in the photo.  
She bite her lower lip as she began typing.   
Sorry for this morning.  
“No” She said to herself as she backspaced the words.  
Want to get lost together again?  
“Ew” She backspaced the words again.  
Hi.  
“What!?” She accidently hit send instead of backspace. Her eyes widened with fear when she saw her simple word had sent.   
It took mere seconds for Henry to respond.  
Are you okay?  
She sat down on her bed as she smiled a little.   
Henry was trying.   
She knew he was trying.   
Yeah. Just wore myself out.  
She hoped Henry would believe her lie.  
Could’ve joined me in the gym. I could always do with a buddy.  
She squealed a little when she read his reply. “Remain calm” She said to herself.  
Could’ve joined me running.  
“NO!” She screamed at her phone screen as she backspaced the words.  
I could do with a buddy right now.   
She scrunched her face up as she hit sent. “What are you doing?” She said to herself about herself.  
Give me 5.  
Her eyes widened when she saw his reply.   
Henry! Henry was coming down to her apartment!   
Her mind went into panic over drive.   
She dropped her phone on her bed as she rushed around the apartment trying to hide anything, she would be embarrassed to have Henry see. She hid the makeshift clothesline in the bathroom and closed the bathroom door, she straightened the pillows on the lounge and ran to her bedroom to straighten the bedding.  
She wasn’t sure if they would make it to the bedroom, but she didn’t want him to see her lack of neatness.  
She froze when she heard a knock on her apartment door. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, she cringed when she realised her suitcase opened on the floor. She quickly zipped it up and shoved it in the cupboard, closing the cupboard doors.  
She took a few deep breaths as she walked to the apartment door. She wrapped her hand around the door handle. She watched her hand turn the handle and pull the door open, she slowly let her eyes wonder to the person who had knocked.  
“Henry” She smiled.  
“Y/N” He took in the sight of her.   
She wasn’t sweaty, she wasn’t in running clothes. She was dressed casually with her hair down.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is a scriptwriter and had Henry Cavill in mind for a character she’s written. She never actually imagined meeting the man himself, let alone him saying yes to her casting suggestion. She had told Henry she needed a buddy and Henry didn’t hesitate with his response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in third person. Y/N – your name.   
> Warning: kissing. Playful (verbal) teasing banter, dom/sub - type of language (sir, good girl, and princess), oral (male giving/ female receiving), fingering (male giving/female receiving) and good ol’ fashion sex. 
> 
> WRAPPING IS SEXY! PROTECT OR RISK IT! CONSENT IS ALWAYS SEXY, IT’S NEVER A MOOD KILLER!

Even when Henry wasn’t dressed up, he scrubbed up nice, dressing in a shirt and a pair of shorts.   
She tried not to let herself get caught in his scent. She couldn’t describe the way he smelled but it hit her senses in a way that she wanted to keep inhaling it in.   
“Come in” She stepped aside letting Henry step in her apartment.   
“Nice to see further than the door” Henry awkwardly joked.  
“Yeah...” She trailed off “Make yourself at home.”   
Henry sat down on the lounge.   
“Do you want a drink?” She looked at him.  
Henry shook his head slightly, she sat down next to him.   
“Are you ready for tomorrow?” She wasn’t sure what to say. She had told Henry that she needed a friend, and he came over but what was she supposed to do now?  
“Always. Excited for it to come together” Henry looked at her.  
# # #  
She wasn’t sure how they ended up like this. Both squashed up on the lounge, her head leaning against his chest as he kept his arm around her waist to keep her from falling off the lounge.   
Both attempting to watch tv. Both their minds being distracted by words being left unsaid.   
She could feel his heart beat, she let herself get lost in the beating. She allowed herself to let his heart distract her.  
Henry liked this. It felt natural.   
Nothing had happened. They were friends, at least they silently agreed that they were becoming friends.   
Henry was distracted by how small she felt in his arms, he was distracted by listening to her breathing. Her breath was trying to match the beating of his heart. He smiled a little as he caught the reflection of the two of them in the tv screen.   
Neither of them knew what they were watching. Possibly a day time movie? Maybe it was some trashy reality show that kept them from doing something or saying anything? Either way to the both of them, this felt like pure innocent bliss.  
Henry didn’t care, he liked this. He wanted to keep holding her in his arms.   
He lowered his gaze as she tried to move her body to face him, he loosened his grip around her body.   
She titled her head up slightly.   
Henry seemed confused as he adjusted his grip around her waist to keep her on the lounge.   
She reached up slightly more and pressed her lips against Henry’s lips. She felt his lips turn into a smile.  
They let themselves get lost in the moment.   
His hand pushing her further into his body.   
Their tongues moving around eachother.  
Her eyes closed as she allowed herself to enjoy the moment.   
She jolted her eyes open when she felt Henry’s body move. She awkwardly moved as she realised, he was starting to sit up. She adjusted herself to sit next to him.  
“Sorry” She mumbled.  
“Don’t be” He reached his hand under her chin and kissed her lips softly “It’s a bit uncomfortable on the lounge”   
She blushed a little “Well, my room does have a bed.”  
“Mm..A bed?” Henry raised his eyebrow as he nodded a little “Does it fit two?”  
“I don’t know, maybe if we could find out.” She carried on the playful banter.  
Henry rose to his feet, he leant down slightly and reached out his hand. She placed her hand in his as she rose to her feet.   
“Wait...” She stopped “Are you sure?”  
Henry looked down at their hands.   
They both knew what was going to happen next, but did they want to do it because they wanted to or because they wanted to?  
Henry let his eyes wonder up to her face “I’m sure. Are you sure?”  
“Yes” She didn’t hesitate.  
Henry began to lead her to the bedroom.  
“Do you have protection?” she let the words slip from her mouth.   
Henry stopped outside the bedroom; he hadn’t thought that far. He wasn’t prepared enough for this. He turned to face her.  
“I would love to say I trust you but not with this. This is one game that neither of us want to play.” She let her words ruin the moment.  
Henry knew what she meant.   
Neither of them knew what was going to happen after this. Would one afternoon turn into something or would this fizzle anything that he wanted to attempt?   
Henry let go of her hand “Can you give me 5?”  
She looked down at their hands than up at his face than nodded slightly.   
Henry kissed her cheek before rushing out of the hotel apartment.  
She gently leaned her forehead against the wall “Why did you say that!? You could’a just did it!” She screamed at herself.   
# # #  
She rinsed out her mouth as she heard a knock on the door. She spat out the water, she wanted this. She hoped the mood wasn’t ruined now.  
She walked over to the door, she calmed herself before opening it. She giggled a little seeing Henry looking like he was out of breath.  
Henry picked her up in a bridal style, she squealed in delight with the sudden movement. He kicked the door closed with his foot. He carried her to the bedroom and gently dropped her down onto the mattress.  
“Now, are you sure you want to do this?” Henry asked as he towered above her.   
“Yes” She consented “Are you sure you want to do this?” she repeated his question.  
“Yes” Henry consented.  
She felt his lips against her neck, she closed her eyes as she felt each tickle of his lips against her neck. She felt one of Henry’s hands slide down her shirt covered breasts, feeling his hand run over her shirt covered stomach as his lips continued to press against her neck.  
She was going to let Henry take this moment over.   
She felt his hands stop at the bottom hem of her shirt; she opened her eyes as she felt Henry try and lift her shirt. She helped him take her shirt off. She began to take off Henry’s shirt; she didn’t want to be the only one shirtless.  
She bite down on her lower lip seeing his chest hair in all it’s glory. She ran her hands up his chest than slowly moved her hands down to the belt of his pants.   
She kept her eyes locked to his eyes. Without looking down, she began to undo his belt; he moved himself off the bed, he pulled his belt out of the belt loops on his pants.  
She watched him unbutton the top of his pants.  
“Eyes up here” He playfully teased.  
She looked up at his face; seeing the smirk he was making.   
“Keep your eyes on my face.” He instructed.  
She nodded. Her eyes took in the details of his face, the facial expression he was making. The mix of concertation, enjoyment and lust written over his clean-shaven face.   
She heard the sound of condom packet in his hands; she heard him push his pants down to the floor, hearing it drop against the carpet.   
Henry placed one of his hands on her chest carefully pushed her back on the bed; she kept her eyes on his face.  
“It’s no fun if only one of us is naked” he leant over her.  
“I don’t know, sometimes it’s more fun this way” she smirked.  
Henry let a laugh slip from his lips; even in a moment like this she knew how to make him laugh.   
She liked his laugh; she liked when he felt comfortable enough to look like he was letting his guard down. She liked when he acted like he could be himself around her.  
“First thing to go” Henry eyes wondered down her bra.  
She started to shift her gaze away from his face.  
“Did I say look away?” Henry playfully sounded annoyed.  
“no, sir.” She flicked her attention back up to his face.  
“Good girl.” He reached one hand behind her, lifting her upper back slightly off the mattress using his other hand to unclip her bra.   
She was impressed by a man who could do something simple with one hand. She helped him pull her bra off.  
He laid her back down on the mattress; he adjusted her body closer to the edge of the bed. He leant down over her and began to kiss down her stomach.  
She stared up at the ceiling; feeling him stop at the waist band of her pants. She tried not to let herself feel self-conscious about her body. She tried not to let herself ruin the mood by realising how much she hated other people seeing what she looked like naked.   
“Next thing to go.” Henry moved his attention up to her face. He stopped and moved his hands away from her body “Y/N, Are you okay?”   
She blinked trying to keep her tears away as she nodded.  
“Y/N, we don’t have to do this.” Henry didn’t care if she said no, she was allowed to say no.  
“Henry” she propped herself on her elbows; she caught a glance of him fully naked. She had come so far, she didn’t want to ruin it now. “I want you to keep going, if you want to.” She smiled slightly as she moved her attention up to his face.  
“Are you sure, Y/N. I can stop.” Henry was worried about her. He was willing to get dressed right now and go back to what they had on the lounge.   
She shook her head “I’m sure. I don’t want you to stop.”   
“Okay. Just tell me to stop and I will.” Henry reminded her.  
She nodded slightly as she relaxed back on the bed.  
“Now, where were we?” Henry let his eyes wondered over her body “Ah, yes. These” He knelt down in front of the bed.   
She felt his hands on the waist band of her pants; she felt him pulling her pants down to her ankles, feeling the tug of the pants coming off around her ankles.   
All she had left was her underwear.   
“Mmm” He pondered “This won’t do at all.”   
She felt his lips on the top of her underwear; she felt him nip at the waistband of her underwear, she felt them slide off. She couldn’t help but giggle as Henry used his teeth to pull her underwear off her lower body.   
“That’s what I wanted to hear” He complimented the innocent giggle she was making.   
“I know what else you’d love to hear” She breathed.  
“Not yet, princess” Henry ran the tips of his fingers up her stomach.  
She liked that he was being gentle. Slow but gentle. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched her the way Henry was.   
Henry knelt up on his knees as he began kissing the inner sides of her things; his hands stopped just under her breasts.   
Henry was about to do something she had never experienced before.   
He gently but firmly widen her legs; he lowered his head between her thighs. His tongue hitting the right sensations.  
Henry listened to her sharp breath of pleasure; he listened as she allowed herself to enjoy what he was doing between her legs with his tongue.  
Henry knew what he was doing. He knew the pace to go, the way to tease, when to swirl to the left and when to swirl to the right even when to swirl his tongue to the centre. Letting her feel every stroke his tongue was making.   
She didn’t want him to stop; she wanted him to keep going. She let her moans of pleasure fill the room.  
Henry moved his attention to the inner side of her thighs, kissing them again.   
She felt teased as he stopped tasting her; she wanted him to keep going.  
Henry had a plan; he kissed up her thighs moving up along her hips and to the centre of her stomach. His hands slide down her stomach.  
“Look at me” he breathed against her stomach.  
She didn’t need to be told twice as she down at him. She felt his hands squeeze her thighs. She watched as he stopped at her breasts.  
He looked up at her; she watched him smirk with enjoyment.   
Henry lowered his head to her chest, he kissed her ribs as his hands in further on her thighs.   
She kept her attention on him. She watched as Henry licked up her left breast; she felt his fingers move closer to the edge of her mound.  
She watched as Henry began to kiss both her breasts; she felt one of his fingers enter her. Her body was feeling a wave of sensations.  
The way Henry worked his tongue around her nipples; the way his fingers moved inside her of.   
Henry was a man who knew how to use his hands. He wasn’t a chicken scratcher nor a DJ; Henry knew about to bend the tip of his finger inside of a woman. He knew where the clit was and how it caused a shock through a woman.  
He listened to her moans of pleasure; he listened to her breathing; he listened to her. Gentle moans and soft moans. Enough for him to keep her wanting more without desperation.   
She needed this. She didn’t want him to stop. She wanted to scream his name out but didn’t. She wanted to know what else Henry Cavill could do without his dick.   
She felt his hands move away from her thighs; she felt his hands press down next to her body. She kept her eyes focused on the way Henry played with her breasts using just his mouth.   
Henry pushed himself up off her body “Move back” he breathed.  
She did as she was told, moving her body fully onto the bed.  
“Ready?” Henry breathed.  
“For you? Always.” She tried to make a joke.  
Henry balanced himself above her; he slowly entered her.   
She closed her eyes feeling him inside of her; he started slowly. Starting with care, keeping her hanging on.  
“Open your eyes, Y/N” Henry whispered.  
She did as instructed.   
Henry and Y/N locked eyes as Henry picked up the pace.   
Their moans of pleasure filling the room; the way she called out his name, the way she didn’t want him to stop.   
With each call of his name, with each call of don’t stop, Henry thrusted harder. He loved hearing her call out his name, he loved hearing what she wanted him to do.  
He toyed with her when he slowed down when she begged him to speed up; he toyed with her when he speed up when she begged him to slow down; he toyed with her by going deep and hard; he toyed with her by going slow and shallow.   
Henry kept his focus on her face; seeing the faces she was making, letting her body signal to him. Henry kept his focus on her, her body gave her the cues that he needed.   
They were both hitting the point of no return; she leaned her head back on the mattress. She could feel herself.  
Her hands on his upper arm muscles; feeling the way his muscles twitched as he moved.  
Henry knew his body cues; he was watching her carefully. Watching as she closed her eyes, watching as she opened her mouth with each call out of a different moan in pleasure.   
Henry was hoping he had gotten the right signal as he made one final thrust.   
“AHH!” She had hit her climax.  
Henry had hit his just as she did. He exhaled his breath as he stopped moving; he kept his balance on top of her.  
She opened her eyes and looked up at his blue eyes “You’re a magician.”   
“Well, they don’t call me Geralt of Rivia for nothing” Henry joked.  
She didn’t understand the joke but laughed anyway.   
Henry moved himself next to her; She laid her head on his now sweat covered hairy chest. He wrapped his arm over her waist, resting his hand on her hip bone.  
“I know understand why they call you kraken” she thought out loud as she glimpsed down at his now deflated kraken.  
He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her “Kraken?”  
“Sorry, the perks of the internet” She lifted her head up to look at him.  
“Do I want to know?”  
“Well…” She shifted her eyes down to his condom covered kraken.  
Henry burst out laughing; she blushed a little.   
“You asked” she sat up.   
Even deflated; Henry was quite impressive.   
He moved his hand away from her hip bone and up to her hair; letting his fingers play with her hair.  
“I thought you said you weren’t a fan of me?” Henry was curious how she cared about him while claiming she didn’t care about him.  
“Technically I’m not. Like I said, I’ve only seen you in two films and your face pops up a lot on my newsfeed” she looked at his blue eyes; if she allowed herself, she could get lost in them. 

REMEMBER KIDS! WRAP YOUR PRESENT OR EXCEPT SOMETHING UNEXPECTED! And I ain’t just talking babies.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is a scriptwriter and had Henry Cavill in mind for a character she’s written. She never actually imagined meeting the man himself, let alone him saying yes to her casting suggestion. After yesterday’s hot and heavy fun, she’s left in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in third person. Y/N – your name.   
> Warning: swearing.

She blindly stretched out her arm; her eyes jolted open when she felt the empty space next to her. She sighed “of course” she said to herself.   
It wasn’t like they were official. They had just fucked. Fucked like it was the earth had depended on them. Fucked like it was the only thing they had left to survive. Fucked like it was…  
She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to go over the details of yesterday. She hadn’t been touched like that before; Henry wasn’t a boy, no he certainly wasn’t. Not only was he a MAN but he was also a man who knew how to work a woman to her maximum.   
They had managed to go two more rounds after that one; each time Henry had did something different; wanting her to give off a different moan of pleasure, a different beg of pleasure, a different call out of his name.   
He had done all the work; she felt a twinge of guilt for not doing more but Henry wouldn’t have it any other way.   
She jumped a little when she heard her alarm go off. She sighed when she realised today their first filming day.   
She slowly made her way out of her bed and bedroom; she wasn’t surprised that Henry wasn’t in her apartment.   
He wasn’t in her bed, what made her think he’d be still in her apartment.   
She remembered falling asleep in his arms listening to his heart beat; She remembered him playing with her hair while she laid in his arms. She remembered him softly speaking to her even though she couldn’t remember what he was saying.   
What had she done? She had allowed herself to fall hard for him.  
Now she was hurt. She was in pain. She hated him. She hated herself. She didn’t want this.   
Henry had wormed his way into her heart, and she hated him for allowing herself to let him.  
She didn’t want to go to set today. She didn’t even want to be in the same hotel. She wanted to quit before her career had blown up.   
This was all his fault.   
This was Henry Cavill’s fault. This was Henry Cavill’s fault. The voice in her head repeated. She was the victim for falling for his charm.   
Now she was just another notch on his belt. Someone he could blow steam off with than forget about. Someone he could love and leave without a care in the world.  
Her lower lip began to tremble as the realisation hit her; she was just another notch on his belt.   
She stared at her appearance in the bathroom mirror “Just another notch” she cried.   
She had been in this situation before. She had used her past lovers; her past lovers had used her. This one felt different. She couldn’t explain how or why but this one affected her in more ways than just one.   
She turned on the shower taps; adjusted it to a temperature that she thought she would like but her body was aching from the realisation of being used that she didn’t care what water temperature hit her skin.  
“Least he could’ve done was told me” She cried to herself “if you wanted sex, just say it. If you wanted to blow steam, tell me.” She sat down on the floor of the shower as she tried to explain her mistake to herself “Why didn’t we...no..you” she sobbed “you started this.” Her sentence was struggling to find who to blame.   
She hadn’t realised how long she had been in the shower until she looked down at her hands; she sighed as she reached up to the taps and turned them off “I can’t face him” she leaned back on the shower wall “Not today. Not ever.” She slowly rose up to her feet “I wish I didn’t think of him for this stupid movie.” She screamed as she yanked the towel off the towel rack and wrapped it around her body.  
“This is your baby, your pride and joy. He can’t take this away from you. Go out there and act like a goddamn boss.” She sternly spoke to her reflection in the mirror “Show him what his going to miss. Your not a booty call. Your not someone who can be broken so easily. Show him that he messed with the wrong bitch.” She tried to boost her own self esteem.   
# # #  
She pressed the elevator button down; she had managed to calm herself down from the heartbroken toy to the badass woman she is. Her eyes flicked up when the elevator doors open.  
“Y/N” Henry smiled at her, his assistant by his side.  
She wanted to crumble “I..uh...I’ll meet you there. I forget something” she quickly turned and headed back to her apartment.   
Henry seemed confused as the elevator doors closed.   
She leaned her head against the apartment door as she listened to the elevator doors close; maybe she wasn’t as strong as she thought she could be. She straightened her position as she listened to the elevator travel down; she walked back over and pressed the down button, again.  
She wasn’t sure how she was going to cope with today; let alone with the whole filming.   
# # #  
She said hi to each person she had walked past as she walked onto set; she hadn’t seen Henry yet, she knew he’d be on the set. She wondered how long she could go without bumping into him, something she knew would be physically impossible. Not only were they working together but they also shared the same hotel, and she couldn’t just flat up ignore him for the next 90 days.  
Her eyes widened when she walked into the studio; the cameras were set up, the interior design of Realm of Kings was magical. A hint of medieval mixed with the elegancy of elves and the essences of scared but tough.  
She pulled her phone out of her handbag and snuck a quick shot. She dropped her phone in her handbag she found her chair next to the director’s and producer’s; placing her handbag down on her seat and watching as the crew put the finishing touches up.  
She couldn’t believe her eyes; this was her world. Her baby, her pride and joy coming to life. She owed her life to Sean for putting his faith in her script, without him she wouldn’t of been here.   
“Y/N” Sean called out.  
She turned around and saw him “Sean, this looks amazing.” She spoke as he walked closer to him.  
“All thanks to you, your brain child did all of this.” He complimented her “Have you seen the game characters?”  
She shook her head.  
“There’s a couple in the costume trailer and a couple in the makeup trailer, should check them out before we bring them in.”  
She snuck her phone out of her handbag “I’ll do that” She beamed before excitedly walking away from Sean.  
Being on set and Sean; The director, suggesting her to look at the cast had made her forget about her mistake with Henry Cavill. She quickly forget the pain he had left her waking up to, she had quickly forget that he was now on set in her movie.  
She knocked on the costume trailer and carefully opened it. Her jaw dropped as she watched some of the in-game characters pull into costume “Absolutely stunning!”   
The males were wearing blue pants while the woman were wearing a blue stripped red jumpsuit.   
The actors and the costume team went back to fitting on their costumes; She quickly took a photo of them in the trailer.   
They hadn’t put their make up on yet nor their hairstyles and most of the props weren’t within reach, but she didn’t care this is what she needed to see.  
She stepped out of the trailer and took a couple of steps towards the make up trailer; she knocked on the door and pulled it open.   
“Hey Y/N” Carey pulled their attention away from the person they were working on.   
“Hey Carey.” She watched Carey carefully twist hair between their fingers.  
She hadn’t realised the trailer door open.  
“Morning, Y/N”   
Her face dropped when she heard his voice as he stepped into the trailer.   
“Mr Cavill” She didn’t look at him as she watched Carey work.  
“What happened to Call me Henry?” He watched her as he sat down in the empty seat.  
She shrugged.  
Henry had noticed something had shifted in her, but he couldn’t quite figure it out. He wanted to know what happened to the girl who had put her guard down and called his name out all night?  
She didn’t last much longer in the trailer; she didn’t feel comfortable being in the same place as Henry.   
Was it too late to ask Sean to fire Henry? Was it too late to make some excuse up and say that Henry was the wrong fit?  
She closed the door behind her as she thought. She had begged Sean to put Henry on the film, King Kraken was written for Henry Cavill. Sean had told her that it may not be possible to get Henry to agree to the film BUT Sean pulled a few strings.  
What had she done?  
She got comfortable in her chair and scrolled through her public Instagram; She wasn’t sure if scriptwriters were normally on set, but Sean had insisted that she be on set.  
“Alright, bring the actors to the set” She heard Sean say.  
She pulled her attention away from her phone and turned slightly in her chair, watching as the actors for the scene began to walk into the studio. She watched as the actors were carefully lead to the scene.  
Henry had noticed she had shifted her attention away from him; he tried not to think much of it while he was in character. His focus needed to be on the scene, the first scene for the shoot.  
“King Kraken, you’ll stand here.” Sean began to direct the scene.  
# # #   
King Kraken looked over at her “Love has betrayed me. I will never let it ruin my emperor.”   
Her eyes shifted to the ground as he said that line; if she hadn’t slept with Henry Cavill than that line wouldn’t feel like it had a bigger meaning.  
“My wife. My child. My heart. My soul. All vanished when my ….” King Kraken stopped talking.  
She looked up at him, watching as the scene played out.  
Watching as Henry pretended to mentally switch from King Kraken; the man whose lost love but won battles, watching as he shifted to the mindset of a lonely teenager.  
“Who...” King Kraken reached out his hands, lifting his hands up to his face “Whoa!” He dropped his hands as his attention shifted to the crowd of characters in front of him “No way! Your Kadzeln, Dude! This is epic!”   
Kadzeln looked confused “My lord, are you...?” Kadzeln inspected King Kraken carefully.   
“AND CUT” Sean yelled “And that scene is done, time to move onto the next one.”  
# # #  
She wanted to clap along with the rest of the crew, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t cheer for the man who had hurt her.   
She had watched several scenes play out all morning; Sean had called for lunch. She used this chance to stretch her legs, she was hungry, but her body ached more from sitting down for so long.   
She began to walk out of the studio and towards the catering hall.   
“Y/N!” called Henry.  
She didn’t want to stop for him; she didn’t want to talk to him.   
“Y/N, Are you okay?” He had somehow managed to catch up to her while in character.  
She nodded.   
“Are you sure? The past two days getting to know you was great, but have I done something wrong?”  
She shook her head.  
He stopped her from walking “Y/N?”  
“Henry, just leave it.” She gritted her teeth before rushing away from him.  
Henry felt confused; He tried to think what was wrong with Y/N, he didn’t think he had done anything to upset her. Maybe he had but he hadn’t realised it? He wanted to talk to her about it, but she had firmly told him to leave it.   
Maybe being on set wasn’t the greatest time to talk about their problems, if they had problems.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is a scriptwriter and had Henry Cavill in mind for a character she’s written. She never actually imagined meeting the man himself, let alone him saying yes to her casting suggestion. Henry tries to explain himself for her pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in third person. Y/N – your name. Y/N/I – your Instagram

They had managed to go a whole day with barely speaking to eachother; only speaking when it came to the film. She had managed to avoid Henry when they were done for the day, she had managed to keep civil.   
She was thankful that no one had suspected anything between her and Henry; she hadn’t treated him too differently to the way they had interacted before filming.  
It pained her to ignore him, but he did it to her; he left her bed without telling her. He let her wake up alone.  
She felt her phone vibrate in her hand as she placed down plate on the coffee table and stretched out her legs on the lounge.  
She looked down seeing a notification from Instagram.   
Henry Cavill has requested to follow @y/n/I .  
She didn’t want Henry following her private account. This was her safe heaven.  
She watched as another notification popped up on her phone screen, again from Instagram.   
Henry Cavill has started following @Y/NWriter.  
She seemed confused “What are you doing, Cavill?” She knew it’d be too late to unfollow him on her public account, maybe his fans would be clever and put two and two together. She shook her head “Just leave it” she said to herself.  
# # #  
She was startled awake to the heavy winds outside banging against the hotel windows; She looked at her phone.  
4:00 am.  
She sighed. She didn’t need to be on set until lunch time and she knew it’d be impossible to go back to sleep with the heavy winds outside, she listened as heard the heavy rain hit the balcony.   
She couldn’t even go out for a run, not in this weather.   
She slowly sat up as she listened to the weather outside, she jumped when she heard the crack of thunder.  
Moments like this made her wish she had someone to cuddle with; she didn’t have storms, but she didn’t exactly love them either.   
She searched her suitcase for her running clothes. She changed out of her pyjamas and into her running clothes, pulling on her socks and shoes.   
She grabbed her hotel keys, she connected her earphones to her phone than hit play on her Spotify workout playlist. She squashed her phone in her armband and wrapped it around her upper arm.   
She made her way out of her apartment and pressed the down button for the elevator. She was surprised to see she was alone in the elevator.   
Her heart raced as she pressed number 4 for the gym. She wasn’t a fan of hotel gyms; she was the type of person who was embarrassed to work out in front of her people.   
She stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the gym; she used her hotel key to get into the small work out space. She could hear someone grunting as she pushed open the door.  
She was surprised that someone else would be up before 5am and working out; she closed the door.  
The grunting stopped. She heard something clink against metal.   
She turned around and froze.   
It was him. Henry Cavill.  
She tried to let the music distract her from her thoughts as she saw him all in his sweaty clothed covered glory.  
A few of his curls sticking to his sweat covered face; he used his hand to push his hair out of his eyes.  
She turned around and grabbed the door handle.  
“Y/N?” He called out.  
Her music wasn’t loud enough to block him out. She kept her hand on the door handle. She wanted to scream at him; she wanted to kiss him; she wanted to hurt him; she wanted to love him.  
“Can we talk?” Henry didn’t move from his spot; he watched her carefully. The woman he had fallen for wasn’t the woman he thought he was starting to know.  
She shook her head “We have nothing to say to eachother” she opened the door, she turned her head slightly “You made that clear” she paused for a moment “when you left my bed.”  
It started to click in Henry’s mind, she was hurting because he wasn’t there when she woke up. He knew what he had done, it wasn’t on purpose. He did have a good excuse to leave her alone even if he didn’t want to.  
# # #  
She placed the towel over the towel rack as she heard a knock on the door; she tapped her phone screen.   
It was only 5.30am.  
Who would be knocking now? She thought. Maybe the hotel staff?   
She walked out to the door and slightly opened it.   
“What do you want?” She didn’t want to open the door any further as she saw Henry standing in the hall way.   
He was still in his workout clothes, his towel wrapped around his shoulders and sweat still dripping from his curls.  
“Can we talk?”  
“Why?” She was ready to close the door.  
“You’re mad at me because I left your bed” Henry stated the obvious.  
“I’m mad at myself for allowing you to get into my bed.”   
Henry pursed his lips together as he nodded slightly; they were both mad at themselves for similar reasons “Can I explain why I left?”  
“No” She closed the door.  
“I’ll leave the film, if it’ll make it easier.”  
She yanked the door open “Don’t you dare leave the film.” She threatened him.  
“Now you open the door” He attempted a smile.  
She rolled her eyes “Is that all you have to say Cavill? Claim I’m mad because you left my bed? Threaten to leave because I won’t talk to you? Are you a child?” She tried to keep her voice hushed as she strained voice.  
Henry opened his mouth to say something.  
“You think that maybe you are the reason I wrote you in the script? You think that maybe I was falling for you? Think that maybe King Kraken is more than just a character? Why do you think I called you Kraken in bed?” She allowed herself to take a breath as Henry looked shocked “You can’t just fuck a fan and leave her by morning.”  
“I thought you said you weren’t a fan?” Henry smirked.  
She rolled her eyes “Is that all you got from that?” she sighed.  
“I’m sorry that I left.” Henry watched her carefully; she was trying to keep a poker face with her words and his reactions “I checked my phone while you were sleeping and my assistant was worried, I forget to tell them that I was going to be with you” He watched as she didn’t react to his words “I’m falling for you, Y/N. Even before we fucked, I was falling for you. When we were on the lounge you in my arms felt like heaven and I didn’t want to let you go.” Henry watched as she struggled to keep her poker face; biting down on her lower lip as she tried to hide her smile “I think I love you, Y/N.”  
“Think?” She shook her head “I don’t do think.” She lowered her eyes to the ground.  
“How about you and I start again?” Henry watched her; her posture had relaxed, it was no longer uptight with her guard up. She looked like she was ready to allow Henry back into her mind.  
She moved her gaze up to his blue eyes “I’d like that” she tried to hide her beaming smile.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is a scriptwriter and had Henry Cavill in mind for a character she’s written. She never actually imagined meeting the man himself, let alone him saying yes to her casting suggestion. And That’s a wrap on Realm of Kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in third person. Y/N – your name.

Since their apology, Henry and Y/N had taken things slow; they assumed no one on set knew the two of them were dating. She was back to making quips at Henry especially when other’s were around, she had allowed him to follow her private account.   
Three months had flown by Realm of Kings was in its final scene.  
“And that’s a cut” Sean yelled out. “Ladies and Gentlemen, that’s a wrap!”   
Everyone cheered.   
Henry winked at her; she blushed a little, hoping no one had noticed.   
“I’ll see everyone tonight at the wrap party.” Sean gave one more sentence before turning his attention to his assistant.   
She and Henry had only had sex once and that was before they started dating; it was fine with both of them. They were trying to take things slow and getting to know eachother a lot better without their nudity getting in the way.   
Henry had found out, that he wasn’t usually the type she went for. She preferred skinny guys, she hated guys with muscles; she wasn’t into the body builder type of guys but what drew her in was Henry’s personality, the way he embraced his hobbies and the way he threw himself into his work.   
She had found out that it wasn’t fame that had caused Henry to look the way he does; it was because he was bullied as a child and he didn’t want to go back to being that little bullied child.   
They shared each other’s secrets; She was now trusting him, and he was learning to trust her.   
Henry did make it clear that he had been burnt before by past girlfriends and he wasn’t willing to let his guard down too quickly.  
She was okay with that, she wasn’t going to force Henry to open up if he didn’t want to, but she did want him to be vocal if she push too far in a topic that he wasn’t ready to talk about.   
# # #  
Henry took a sip from his glass of beer as he watched her dance on the floor with Carey.   
Y/N and Carey had grew quite attached to each other while filming; Henry almost felt a hint of jealously with the way the two of them interacted with each other, but Y/N had made it clear that Carey was just another person that she could learn from.   
She always reminded Henry It’s better to gain friends and learn from them than burn bridges in this career.   
She was right and Henry knew that.   
Henry watched as she excused herself from Carey.   
She sat down next to Henry; He placed his arm over the back of the chair. She wanted to snuggle herself close to him but not right now and they both knew it. They wanted to see how long it took before anyone realised, they were dating.  
She pushed strands of her hair away from her sweat covered face. Henry took that as his cue to move her hair away from her neck, she looked up at him and smiled “Thank you” she mouthed.   
“So, you two. Huh?” Sean joked as he sat down across from.  
“Us, two?” She raised an eyebrow before reaching for her glass of water.  
“I see what’s happening.” Sean smirked.  
“you do?” Henry took a sip from his glass.  
Sean leant forward slightly as she drunk her water. “It’s obvious, the two of you are dating.”  
She and Henry looked at each other “Why didn’t you tell me?” Henry asked her.  
She giggled a little than looked at Sean “What makes you think that?”  
“oh, come on Y/N. You twisted my arm to get Henry on this. It would only be a matter of time. “ Sean leant back in his seat.  
Henry glanced down at his girlfriend. There was some things that she had kept from him and this was one of those things. She had glossed over telling Henry the truth, she hadn’t told him the whole truth about his importance to the role.  
“Don’t worry, no one else knows.” Sean reassured them. “So, details” Sean was thirsty for information.  
Henry watched as she leant forward in her chair and towards Sean “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours” she smirked.  
Sean rolled his eyes “Smartass” He liked Y/N “Does that mean your next movie will have Henry in it?”  
She leant back in her chair.  
“Yeah, will I be in it?” Henry asked as he placed his now empty glass on the table.  
She shrugged “I have to finish writing it first” She kept her attention on Sean as Henry began to play with the ends of her damp hair.   
“Remember, give me a call when it’s done. Your mind is so brilliant, Y/N.” Sean praised her.  
# # #   
The night began to die down, most of the cast had already began to head back to their hotels while some of the crew lingered in the club.  
“Ready to go?” Henry asked.  
She nodded.   
The two of them waved bid goodbye to everyone and good luck with future projects.   
Henry’s assistant had left earlier then them; it didn’t worry Henry or his assistant especially since Henry had told his assistant the truth him and y/n.   
The two of them walked outside; Henry wanted to hold her hand, but he didn’t. It felt awkward to be close to eachother outside of buildings.  
They walked side by side; He wanted to kiss her under the cool air while she distanced herself from him.  
She noticed someone taking a photo of the two of them “Is this normal?” she asked.  
“Yes” Henry admitted with defeat.  
The walk back to their hotel was a quiet one. Not only were they both trying to be careful with how they interacted with eachother in public but also, they were both exhausted.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is a scriptwriter and had Henry Cavill in mind for a character she’s written. She never actually imagined meeting the man himself, let alone him saying yes to her casting suggestion. And They lived……Ever After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in third person. Y/N – your name.

It didn’t take long for Henry to ask Y/N to move in with her; They were absolutely in love with eachother and that’s all they could ever ask for. Their relationship had quickly learnt how to be strong when Henry had to leave to work on other productions, but she didn’t mind, she had her scripts to distract her for the periods of time with Henry.   
Henry had been given some time off between his schedule, the two of them loved it. Using that time to enjoy each other’s body and not just company.   
She heard Henry talking to himself in his gaming room while she sat in the lounge room of his house, her laptop opened on the coffee table and the first printed copy of her draft in her lap.  
The news was playing in the background.  
“Hey buddy” She whispered as Kal came into the room; she loved Kal, he was the softest dog she had ever meet. Kal jumped up on the lounge and rested his head on top of her lap “am I not giving you enough attention?” she scratched behind his ear as he laid next to her.   
“It seems Superman has found his Lois lane”   
She looked up at the tv screen.  
“Henry Cavill had gone public with his latest relationship.”  
She started to panic; Henry had agreed to keep them private for as long as possible, had he broken her trust already?  
An image of Henry kissing Y/N in public flashed across the screen.  
It wasn’t a photo the two of them had shared, they did try to be careful about public displays of affection, this photo had been taken when she and Kal visited Henry on the set of The Witcher for two days. They had gone almost a month without seeing each other and the only thing they could do for two days was kiss.   
Someone had caught that time on camera.  
“She’s a bit young, isn’t she?”  
She bite down on her lower lip as she stopped scratching Kal.  
“How’d they meet?”  
“We believe they meet on the set of Realm of Kings. Which Y/N wrote the script for.”  
She tried not to listen as they tore her apart; putting down their age differences, her career and how she was only sleeping with Henry to boost her career.  
She took a deep breath as she looked down at Kal; the dog knew she was feeling pain, he placed his paw on her knee “I know, Buddy.” She kissed the top of his head before placing her script down on the coffee table.  
She stood up as Kal watched her. She wanted to cry, this was one of the many reasons they had wanted to keep their relationship private.   
Though it didn’t help that Henry had shared one photo of her on his Instagram; an image of her and Kal cuddled together at the park. He didn’t caption the photo, but she had read the comments, she had learnt not to read those comments, but they were almost as bad as the news reporters putting her down for what her heart wanted.  
She shuffled down the hall, closer towards the voice coming down the halls. She walked into his gaming room; it was Henry’s safe space. He didn’t mind her being in it.  
She placed her arms over Henry’s shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder as she watched him play world of warcraft.  
“How’s the script going?” He asked as he kept his concertation on the game.  
“It’s going” She whispered.  
Henry stopped playing; he turned his chair slightly than pulled her down onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist “Are you okay?”  
She nodded “I was watching you play”  
“I know you were” He kissed her cheek “But what’s up?”  
She looked at his computer screen; she missed having free time to game “Are you okay with this? You, Me” She looked at him.  
“of course, I am” He seemed concerned.  
“I’m serious, Henry.”  
He had heard that tone before; this tone in her voice concerned him. It was almost the exact same time she used when he left her bed the first time they had slept together.  
“Y/N, I love you. If I wasn’t okay with us dating than I wouldn’t of asked if we could start again.”   
“I guess” She looked down at her hands in his hands.  
# # #  
They still hadn’t officially gone public, the media had outed them, but they were remaining tight lipped on their relationship.   
Realm of Kings was now in the promoting stages.  
This was going to make it tricky for the two of them. Every interviewer asked at least one question about Henry and Y/N, but Henry always gave the same response “Y/N is a fantastic writer, and I was glad to be given the chance to work in Realm of Kings.” He never gave anything else, no matter how hard the interviewer tried to push.   
# # #  
“Your such a tease” Henry whistled at her as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a knee length dress with a v cut stopping in the middle of her cleavage.  
“Only for you” She purred.  
“If only we had more than a few seconds” he rested his forehead against her’s.  
She ran her fingers down his shirt “Tonight, you and I will do more than just walk down the red carpet.”  
Henry gripped her ass “Maybe we can sneak out during the movie” He breathed.  
She stopped at his belt as she looked at his blue eyes; they were both toying with eachother and they knew it “Or maybe in the cinema” she kissed his lips.  
“Are you two done?” His assistant called out from the bottom of the stairs.  
She and Henry both laughed.  
“Just before it got good” She kissed Henry’s lips again.  
Henry patted her ass just as she walked away from him.   
A few seconds later the two of them were standing out the front of Henry’s house.   
“I’ll catch up with you after the screening” She kissed his cheek before walking towards her car.  
Henry nodded slightly “Love you.” He called out as he opened the back-car door to his car.  
“Love you” She called back to him.  
# # #  
They had both lost eachother amongst the sea of the crowd. Henry mingled with fans and spoke to interviewers; again, dodging question and he and y/n. While she talked to interviews, like Henry dodging any questions that related to their relationship and mingled with the cast and crew of Realm of Kings.   
“We’re just going to get a cast photo” Someone called out.  
With the help of various assistants, the cast stood out the front of the promotional poster.  
She started to interact with some fans, some knew who she was, and it was an incredible feeling. Her first ever red carpet, her first ever red carpet for such a large-scale film.  
She hadn’t seen the movie yet, but she trusted Sean and the editor with her baby.   
“Y/N?”   
She turned slightly seeing Henry’s assistant whisper in her arm.  
“Henry wants you.”  
“Me?” She seemed confused.  
His assistant nodded.  
“Excuse me” She said to the fans she was talking to than followed his assistant to Henry.  
The cast were still were they were in front of the promotional poster. Sean looked like he was hiding the biggest secret on the planet as he made room for Y/N.  
She seemed confused; was it normal for scriptwriters to stand with the cast?  
Henry reached into his jacket pocket as she stopped next to the two of them. He wrapped his arm around the waist of Y/N and leaned in close to her “Can I ask you a question?”  
She nodded slightly as she gave him a side eye glance.  
Henry moved his arm away from her waist as he got down on one knee; she had noticed what he was doing, she froze as he opened a ring box.  
The two of them hadn’t confirmed they were officially dating; What was Henry Cavill doing!?   
“Y/N, I love you and spending the past year getting to know you has been the best thing I have ever done. Would you like to be Mrs Call-Me Henry?”   
She couldn’t help but laugh at his proposal; she struggled to say yes instead she nodded.   
Henry pulled the ring out of the box and slide it onto her ring finger; he shoved the ring box in his jacket as he jumped up to his feet. He wrapped his arms around her, she reached up on her tiptoes as they passionately kissed.  
Henry had let the cat...dog out of the box.   
The cast cheered as the photographers took their photos and the media quickly reportedly on the now official newly engaged couple.  
She wrapped her arms around his waist; she was glad they had no longer had to hide their relationship.   
Henry kept her in his arms “I guess double the lucky is on the cards later” he whispered.  
She wanted to give him a sexual joke back, but the next words just slipped out of her mouth as she whispered in his ear “I’m pregnant.”  
Henry stopped; the world around him stopped moving. He looked at her, his eyes glanced down at her stomach than back up to her face, moving back down to her stomach and back up to her face “Really?” he mouthed.  
“Really, really” she mouthed back.  
His body started to shake with joy as he lifted his fiancée off her feet “I’m going to be a dad!” He beamed, not caring who heard the news.   
She loved his reaction.   
She may not of wanted to share the pregnancy news publicly but after the proposal, it was only fair that she shared the news.  
She was two months along; she hadn’t found the chance to tell Henry because of the time they had spent apart, and she didn’t want to tell him over the phone, she thought she had managed to do a good job at hiding it.  
Henry had what he always wanted; a woman who was an absolute freak in the bedroom, a woman who loved gaming as much as him and a woman who was happy with his career. Henry was over the moon to be her husband, he felt like he was on cloud nine when he found out he was going to be a dad. 

AUTHORS FINAL NOTE:  
Thank you everyone whose been enjoying reading Uncomfortable. It’s been a while since I’ve written a real-life person fanfic. Boy, it was fun to write. I know I’ve already mentioned that I’m not a Cavill fan, so I’m glad that I’ve done your man justice. Even though I’m not a fan of his, he does seem like a pretty cool guy to be a fan off and the Cavillry who I’ve interacted with have been the best, you are part of the reason this girl is a Henry Cavill thirst freak.   
Thank you for inspiring me to write Uncomfortable and Thank you for loving Uncomfortable.   
Without you, I wouldn’t of been able to keeping this story.


End file.
